Song Party
by ChevyImpalla1967
Summary: Lucifer is a good guitarist and singer! Everyone wanted to hear him play so Michael convinced him to go play at Bobby's. I will finnish this one if I get some feedback! Please give it a chance.
1. Sam

**Song Party**

**I don't own Supernatural or Sweet Dreams. Everybody is friends in this fic.**

Intro/Sam Part 1:

"Lucifer please play something on your guitar. I'd love to hear you sing and play." Michael pleaded to his younger brother.

The former devil just roled his eyes and muttered, "Alright, alright, where am I 'supposedly' going to play?"

At this Michael looked a bit uncomfortable. "Bobby Singer's home?"

Lucifer let out a rather un-angelic growl and glared daggers at his brother.

"Please Lucifer? Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Castiel, everyone wants to hear you play! Even Bobby and Crowley!" Michael did a very good immitation of Sam's 'puppy dog eyes' as Dean called them.

"FINE! Just stop with the eyes its disturbingly cute!" Lucifer burst out with a smile, glad he could show off his musical tallents like he used to do all the time before he fell.

Michael grinned and snatched Lucifer's jacket just before takeing off.

XxXxX

They landed in Bobby's already crowed liveingroom makeing the humans and the demon jump. Every angel just looked up and grinned.

"Its about bloody time." Balthazar complaned from the kitchen and he dragged a stool over to the doorway from the kitchen to the liveingroom. "Your throne Luci." Balthazar gestured to the stool.

Gabriel snaped his fingers and made a black acustic guitar appear out of thin air, which he handed to Lucifer.

"You seriously want me to do this?" Lucifer questioned takeing the guitar from Gabriel and sitting on the stool.

"Would we all be sittin' here if we ain't?" Bobby questioned him.

"Good point." Lucifer said. "So what am I going to play?"

Everyone looked around to see if anyone had any ideas but most of them just shook their heads until Dean piped up. "How about you play a song that has something to do with each of us?"

"Alright but I might have to make one up for Castiel because he has no personality." Lucifer joked and everyone laughed except Castiel who just glared at his older sibling.

"Aw c'mon Cassie it was just a joke. No harm ment." Gabriel snickered.

"Oh very well. Just please try not to make my song too inapropret." Castiel sighed giveing Lucifer a half serious smile. It was not at all like the smiles he gave Dean when the two were giggleing like little teenage girls but Lucifer could deal.

"Will do Cassie! So who's up first? Crowley? Gabriel? Dean?" Lucifer asked with a wicked grin. Oh he was going to enjoy this Lucifer just knew it.

"I'll go!" Sam said enthusiasticly. Though Gabriel looked a little weary he nodded to Lucifer.

"Good man!" Lucifer laughed. "My first victom... what song?... Ah-hah! I know just the one!" He held the guitar and begain to play the song.

"_Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused._

Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody is looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused.

I want to used you and abused you  
I want to know what's inside  
Moving on hold your head,  
Moving on keep your head,  
Moving on hold your head,  
Moving on keep your head,  
Moving on hold your head,  
Moving on keep your head,  
Moving on.

Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

I gotta used you and abused you  
I gotta know what's inside  
I gotta used you and abused you  
I gotta know what's inside you" 

Lucifer got through the whole song without messing up once and everyone clapped at the end and Sam laughed because he'd made faces when he sang parts to make them seem dirty. Gabriel was however not as ammused but still smiled a bit._  
_

**If you have any ideas for songs for anyone else let me know. Leave a comment if you liked or hated. Characters who still need songs: Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, Bobby, Crowley, Dean, Castiel, and Balthazar. Let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Gabriel

**Song Party Part 2**

**Sorry about all my mistakes! I have no beta and I am a horrible speller! lol.**

Part two Gabriel:

"Alright you've had your laugh," Gabriel chuckled. "Now try getting a song for me." Lucifer grinned at his little brother and thought for a moment before attempting to put the song to guitar chords. After testing all the chords, not in the right order, he started to play Come Together but it was more like the cover Joe Cocker did with more happiness.

"_Oh_

_Come together_

_Yeah come together_

_Yeah come together_

_Yeah come together_

_Yeah come together_

_Yeah come together_

_Yeah come together_

_Yeah oh_

_Come together_

_Yeah come together_

_Here come old flattop, he come grooving up slowly_

_He got joo-joo eyeball, he one holy roller_

_He got hair down to his knee_

_Got to be a joker he just do what he please_

_He wear no shoeshine, he got toe-jam football_

_He got monkey finger, he shoot coca-cola_

_He say "I know you, you know me"_

_One thing I can tell you is you got to be free_

_Come together right now over me_

_He bag production, he got walrus gumboot_

_He got Ono sideboard, he one spinal cracker_

_He got feet down below his knee_

_Hold you in his armchair you can feel his disease_

_Come together right now over me_

_He roller-coaster, he got early warning_

_He got muddy water, he one mojo filter_

_He say "One and one and one is three"_

_Got to be good-looking cos he's so hard to see_

_Come together right now over me_

_Oh_

_Come together_

_Yeah come together_

_Yeah come together_

_Yeah come together_

_Yeah come together_

_Yeah come together_

_Yeah come together_

_Yeah oh_

_Come together_

_Yeah come together"_

At the end everypone was clapping, not because the song was hard but because Lucifer had found a song for Gabriel. Speaking of the archangel Gabriel, he was practicly roleing on the floor with laughter. "I am astounded! A Beatles song too, that was great Luci!"

"Yeah I got another song for when you got your wings stuck in-"

"Who's next?" Michael interrupted Lucifer's comment and Gabriel turned red from embarrisment and anger.

"How about I go next, hmm?" Everyone turned to stare at the speaker like he'd lost his mind.

"Alrighty, I already know your song Mr..."


	3. Crowley

**Song Party Part 3**

**Sorry about any long pauses of my writing. My muse wants to curl up and sleep but Im feeding him coffee. :3 Now ON WITH THE FIC!**

"You're going to play Mr. Crowley arn't you?" Crowley said in a bored, flat, tone.

"Of course! What else could I play? Its the perfect song for you, The King of Hell." Lucifer smirked and tuned his guitar a bit. No matter how much Crowley apologised, Lucifer wouldn't let him go for becoming king of hell.

"Wait I want to grab another beer first!" announced Dean as he hurred past Lucifer into the kitchen. Strangely Castiel did not follow his hunter but a second later they all understood why.

"DICKS! I swear to-"

"Hey!" All the angels snapped at Dean before he insulted their Father. Dean came back looking extremely pissed off. A bottle of beer was stuck to his hand and both Sam and Gabriel laughed while Castiel just smiled lightly.

"Who. Did. It." Dean demanded like he would explode with pure fury.

"That would be mine and Sammy's idea, we let Cas know so he wouldn't go get one with you." Gabriel laughed with a lollipop in his mouth. The older Winchester looked as though he would like to make the archangel choke on the sucker. "Relax and take a joke why don't you."

"You, Gabriel, just started a prank war." Dean said, glareing at his brother and Gabriel.

"Oooh bring it Dean-o." Gabriel sniggered darkly.

"I want in on this!" Lucifer said happily and he dragged Michael closer to him. "I get Mikey though."

"Alright I'll team with Crowley. So thats Sam and Gabriel, Dean and Cas, Luci and Michael, and Me with Crowley. Sound good?" said Balthazar counting off the teams on his fingers. Everyone nodded in agreement except Bobby.

"No way I've seen what the two idjits do dureing a prank war. I ain't joinin' in." Bobby said bluntly and clearly. "I ain't playin' ref. either." He added as an after thought.

"Back to Mr. Crowley then?" Lucifer sugested and everyone settled back into their seats waiting to hear the Ozzy Osborne song.

"_Mr. Crowley, what went wrong in your head?  
Oh, Mr. Crowley, did you talk with the dead?  
Your life style to me seemed so tragic  
With the thrill of it all  
You fooled all the people with magic  
You waited on Satan's call  
Mr. Charming, did you think you were pure  
Mr. Alarming, in nocturnal rapport  
Uncovering things that were sacred manifest on this Earth  
Conceived in the eye of a secret  
And they scattered the afterbirth  
(Solo)  
Mr. Crowley, won't you ride my white horse  
Oh, Mr. Crowley, it's symbolic of course  
Approaching a time that is classic  
I hear maidens call  
Approaching a time that is drastic  
Standing with their backs to the wall  
Was it polemically sent  
I wanna know what you meant  
I wanna know  
I wanna know what you meant_"

Once again everyone clapped and Lucifer made a mock bow and grinned at the room. "Wow Lucifer that was great!" Sam said cheerily.

"I admit the guitar playing and singing is rather good even though the song is an abomination." Crowley snarked from his corner of the room, a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Thank you, really. I haven't played in a long long time." Lucifer admited.

"Lucifer is the best at every instrument. Especially in Heaven." Michael said as he put an arm around his brother's shoulders and pulled him close. "You could never not be wonderful at playing instruments or singing. I do not understand why you choose to sing bad at times."

"I sing bad to piss of Sam in the car. Its a commen brotherly thing." Dean explained to no one in particular. Lucifer laughed and nodded with the hunter's statement.

"Now then, who shall be my next pray?" Lucifer chuckled darkly.


End file.
